The applicant is aware that the plumbing connections of baths, wash basins and appliances such as dishwashers and washing machines normally need to be connected to municipal water system of a house and to a sewage system of a house. These connections of a house are usually solely functional, low cost and not aesthetically pleasing. These connections are usually visible especially if the appliance is not connected. The connections may sometimes also be out of reach of the piping of the appliance. The applicant is further aware of DE 2745843, which discloses a box shaped plumbing hub having holes for piping and an integrally moulded s-trap. This s-trap, however has right angled corners which collect dirt. The s-trap is also covered by a lid rather than an inspection hole, which may cause leaks. The applicant made a similar invention in PCT/ZA06/00110, with an integrally formed s trap in the form of an integrally formed pipe. However, the applicant found this to be excessively expensive to manufacture by means of moulding. The use of the known plumbing connection hubs and other plumbing connection hubs as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,422 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,004 are limited to specific uses, and the US patents further does not provide for an s-trap. It is an object of this invention to provide a versatile, cost effective, convenient and aesthetically pleasing means for connecting such appliances, basins and baths.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved plumbing hub which can be used for any household plumbing application.